


Space Adventures

by mcrx21phandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrx21phandoms/pseuds/mcrx21phandoms
Summary: Hunk and Lance find weed in a space mall.





	Space Adventures

Saving the universe is stressful. Luckily, Lance knew a wonderful way to relax, which was smoking pot with Hunk. They smoked a least once a week back at the Garrison, Hunk would always cook food for them beforehand when they inevitably got the munchies, and Lance would get overly emotional. The pair invited Pidge a few times, and it helped them relax and focus on their science projects. The trio were left to think there was no weed in space, because honestly why would there be? Until one day, Hunk discovered a small mall hut selling 'human healing herbs'. The team needed some more basic first-aid since somebody -Keith- was always getting himself hurt, or pushing himself past his limits. Hunk then discovered the shop sold weed. "Dude, check this out", he called Lance over, "Should we buy it?" "Hell yeah!" the Cuban replied, "We can say it's a bonding exercise." The pair bought more than enough marijuana, so it would last for a long while. "We're back!" Lance announced loudly. Pidge didn't look up from their computer. "We bought weed." That caught their attention, "How?", they looked to Hunk for the short answer. "Space mall" He replied. "I want all of us to smoke together." Lance's unlying meaning was clear (please get my boyfriend's scrawny ass out of here, before we smoke) to Pidge as they left Hunk and Lance to prepare the blunts.   
\--   
'Where could Keith possibly be?' Pidge thought before snorting to themself, 'the training deck he's been in since five this morning perhaps?' There he was, a regular sight for sore eyes, fighting a bot like his live depended on it. Well, judging by how high he sets the bots to (they're not supposed to go past ten) it wouldn't be surprising if his life did depend on it. Pidge quickly hacked the deck to stop the bots before stepping into what could only be described as a war zone with him in the middle of it. Keith glared at them, "I wasn't done." He had a slight shine of sweat on his skin, wearing his usual leggings and black tee shirt, and his hairtie had slipped halfway out. "Lance and Hunk are back." They told him. Keith suppressed a smile, he missed his boyfriend even though Lance had only been gone a few hours. Keith sighed, "Fine." Pidge led him the the lounge the others where in. Light trails of smoke flowed throughout the room, although it smelled different that the nicotine filled smoke Keith had grow used to. He sat near his boyfriend and was soon pulled into Lance's lap and given a soft kiss. "I missed you, baby." the Cuban said. "Missed you too" mumbled Keith, "What're you smokin?" Lance chuckled, "Have you never smoked weed before?" He gasped in mock surprise, "Are you a weed virgin?" Keith glared and stole Lance's blunt just to prove himself. He smoked pretty well and soon relaxed, stealing Lance's blunts after he smoked half of them. Pretty soon Pidge was focused, Lance was relaxed and Hunk was feeling warm. All three were hungry, which resulted in Hunk bring out leftovers from when he last cooked. To everyone's surprise, a high Keith was a cuddly Keith. He didn't leave his boyfriend's side once, even while he ate, but Lance wasn't complaining. Hunk warned him not to overdo it so he wouldn't get too emotional but Lance wasn't really a great listener anyways. The Cuban was soon crying over just about anything, including but not limited to, the fact snakes don't have arms, how short Pidge was, and the fact sharks deserve love too. Keith, ever the expert in emotions, mistook Lance's happy crying for sad crying. After saying some soothing words, he attempted to hug his boyfriend. Lance's hands found their way in Keith's -mullet- hair. "Baby, your mullet is so soft." "It's not a mullet but thanks." The Cuban ended up crying over that too, "He's so cute and stubborn and mine." Keith was beet red. "Sh, shut up" "So cute." Keith dragged Lance to the blue paladin's room. "Go to bed, dork." The Cuban pouted "Come cuddle me." Keith didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
